Momma Fluttershy
by SoulHook
Summary: While Fluttershy looks forward to the wonderful day her foal will be born, she gets a present from her friend Twilight... Extreme explicit! NOT for the faint of heart nor audience below the age of 18! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


**WARNING:**

EXTREME EXPLICITY.

Some of you might find this arousing.

Some of you might find this disturbing.

No-one forced you to read this.

Not for the faint of heart nor audience below 18.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Momma Fluttershy**

As the butterfly flew past a window in the late afternoon evening, it could for a moment enjoy the warm and soothing sunset in its wonderful orange and yellow. From the window of an isolated cottage at the borders of the Everfree forest, a very fine and modest pony known for her wonderful personality and adorable attitude to her surroundings beheld the beautiful horizon. Sure, she was among other things a renowned doormat, but aside from that also the kindest pegasus alive in the land of Equestria. Her smiling face could enjoy the last warm rays of today's sun, something she more than happily experienced from her comfortable sofa.

"Fluttershy?" a voice asked from nowhere, disturbing the mentioned pony's perfect balance of harmony and peace.

"Uh...? W-what was that, Twilight?" the yellow mare answered, concerned about her friend's presence and what she just said. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I... I dozed off..." she then apologized with a slight blush over her pretty cheeks.

The purple unicorn giggled and waved a fore hoof from her wooden chair which she had taken from the kitchen. It was alright according to her, especially since she knew all about her friend's current condition. After all, it was she who incredibly had introduced this shy little thing to the mighty stallion among stallions, Big Macintosh. He had done his part of the nature's cycle, contributing to what every mare and stallion before or later goes through...

"I wondered if the foal is doing well?" the lavender pony repeated in a calm tone, not minding at all that her friend missed that question.

Fluttershy looked deep into Twilight's eyes for a split second before glancing down at her swollen belly. She was in the family way and had walked that path the past months. It all began with a magical night, when the hunk of a stallion and the beauty of a mare agreed in a warm embrace to finally unite their legacies into a new pony, an offspring for them to call their own and love to the end of their days. Since then she had begged for the miracle of life to smite her, nurture the egg in her body during the lustful period of estrous so she now could sit her today with that round tummy.

Fluttershy gently caressed her precious belly with both fore hooves, reminded of what she soon would become as soon as the little life inside her was ready to wake up in the land of Equestria as another beloved subject to Celestia. A very happy smile struck her lips as she giggled back.

"It's... doing just fine. Won't be long until he or she is ready to come out" she said with a tone resembling excitement and joy, a tone Twilight couldn't resist cock her eyebrow at.

"Aren't you... you know... scared that it will hurt when it's time? We all know how delicate you are..." the lavender mare did her best to not sound rude, smiling sheepishly to hide it further. But Fluttershy wasn't the pony made for such interpretations. She KNEW she was weak and defenseless when it came to such things. However, the smile remained as she kept her eyes on her large stomach.

"No. I would be afraid in any other cases... but... when it comes to the idea of... having m-my own foal... I'll do anything for it" she reassured before adjusting her sitting position; it wasn't so comfortable anymore. Meanwhile, Twilight smiled again and looked out through the window. She noticed right quick how long it had been since she came here. Just a few minutes ago.

"So... when is Big Macintosh coming back?" she suddenly asked, getting down from her chair in order to prepare for her leave without Fluttershy's knowledge.

The pregnant pegasus sighed and looked out at the sunset too, not even doubting her beloved stallion would be late. "He said today's chores could take some time, and I thought it was okay since there's still a little less than a month left".

As she finished that sentence, her eyes glanced away at something her friend had brought with her, resting on the small table between them both.

A little blue box with a red band wrapping it from all sides and meeting in the middle by a little rosette.

Fluttershy spent a good five seconds beholding the ideal-looking present, knowing she had forgotten to bring up the subject about it.

"Um, by the way, Twilight..." she asked gently so the lavender equine would look over her shoulder. "I just wanted to thank you for the present. W-what is it?".

Twilight looked at the little quadratic box. It was not wider than her own pad, yet so thin you'd wonder if it was just a card or something. Soon a smile revealed itself on her lips.

"Just a little thing for you and the foal... nothing special at all, but I thought you should have it" her response became before she turned back to the door she tried to exit. Fluttershy shifted her eyes between the little box and Twilight, unsure if to express her gratitude once again just to make sure her friend understood what this meant to her. The other ponies inside her circle of friendship had already visited her several times to either congratulate or simply show their support to her. None of them doubted Fluttershy would be a wonderful mother.

"Um, well... is it okay if I..." the yellow pegasus tried to ask until the unicorn cut her off. "It's alright, Fluttershy! Just remember to take care of yourself... we wouldn't want anything to happen to you..." Twilight said as she magically opened the door leading out from the cottage.

Fluttershy halted herself, having a slight problem understanding exactly what her friend meant by those words. But of course they had to be of the kind thoughts, what else?

So instead of any more unnecessary attempts, she waved a fore hoof from her comfortable sofa to the pony leaving her alone. Twilight peeped inside from the wide narrow in the door, still smiling reassuringly while she closed it again. Out in the still warm evening air, the well-read mare took her first steps out in the little farm Fluttershy always took care of. But now when she was so deep in the pregnancy, Applejack and Pinkie Pie had more than happily helped her with the animals while Rainbow Dash and Rarity took care of the necessary carpentry and shopping animal food.

Twilight glanced back at the cottage while she walked away from it, hoping her friend would find the curiosity to open her little gift. "No... we wouldn't want anything to happen to you... Fluttershy...".

* * *

In a sweet imagination and recall of old memories, Fluttershy found herself in her bedroom on the upper level of her humble home. She was laying in the bed, feeling more warm than ever inside her body as she looked around in the darkened room filled with tiny candlelight everywhere. She remembered where this was and realized her stomach was flat and fine, her thoughts and expectations rested on the appearance of an even finer stallion. And there he was, emerging from the darkness and getting up in bed, Big Macintosh.

A gentle kiss from the strong and sturdy muzzle, and she was already gone in the passion. Her eyes rolled back in ecstasy when his large body carefully laid over her to share his own heat with hers. The kissing grew intenser, and soon his red forelegs searched for her flank just so he could adjust her correctly. She was dragged closer to his hardened erection, close enough for her sensitive marehood to receive its first kiss.

Their loving eyes met together with two very fitting grins. And as Big mac laid his head over her shoulder, a faint gasp escaped Fluttershy's mouth. The appendage slipped in easily, breaking through her inner flesh to fill her with pleasure. But when the moaning was about to get serious and the thrusting even stronger... she felt a tickle in her snout.

"Ahh... AAHHH...AAAAHHHH... tjiu!".

The most adorable sneeze escaped Fluttershy's snout as she woke up. Her eyes flew up in a flash for her to discover what had interrupted her wonderful dream. It was nothing she should be angry at, not even if she could. Because the very reason for her return from the dreamworld was a small butterfly who had decided to land on her snout only to fly away again.

"Oh... sorry, little friend. I wasn't prepared..." she apologized and giggled over her own silliness. It was at that moment she realized she had fallen asleep in the sofa soon after Twilight's exit. She looked around, finally ending up looking out through the window. A question mark took form in her head when she saw Luna's moon in the darkened and star-filled canopy.

She looked at the door, the bird nests and at Angel sleeping in his basket, understanding in a set of seconds that she was still surrounded by sleeping animals... all alone.

"Um... Big Mac? Big Mac, are you here?" she called out without waking the animals. Sadly, she was answered with anything else but the mentioned pony's deep voice.

A cold and silent breeze swept past the entire room, seeming to have appeared from nowhere if it weren't for the open window right next to her. She shivered and decided it would be for the best to close it and get to bed. Done and done, she managed to get up even due to her round belly preventing most agile movements. Her wings weren't strong enough to handle this weight, so they only served as supporters together with her forelegs.

She waggled up to the window and shut it, taking one last look through the glass in order to see if her stallion perhaps was close to the house. But he wasn't there, apparently he was still working with his chores at the farm, something Fluttershy knew was very important for the Apple family. However, she couldn't hide her disappointment, being so much weaker and defenseless than she usually was with this little thing growing inside her. Thus, she sighed and tried to find a source of consolation for the male's absence.

Perhaps something from the fridge to satisfy her hunger for the eleventh time today? Or perhaps...

It was not until then Fluttershy remembered the little blue box still lying all untouched on her little coffee table in front of the sofa she spent most days sitting on.

Yes, opening it to find out what Twilight had brought her would surely calm her a little, especially if it was a card with a nice little text wishing her luck; she surely could use some more support right now.

Thus, she took a few steps to the table and carefully sat down on the floor, reaching out with her fore hooves to grab the thin present beautifully decorated in a ribbon. She looked at it a little more, flipping it upside-down and gently squeezing it to determine what it actually was. Probably something on a piece of paper, she thought while biting the rosette to rip it off. As the bands fell to the floor, she unfolded the blue present paper piece by piece until it also fell to the floor, leaving her with the present in her hooves. It was indeed some kind of paper, but the things written on it was certainly nothing she expected...

A bleach brown parchment with a black circle in the middle and mystic chantings scripted all around it. None of them made sense, not the crosses, the lines, not even the tiny scratches covering most of the paper. It was like a dictionary example of something taken from Zecora's inventory.

She cocked an eyebrow, unable to understand what this was all meant to be and what purpose it served.

But even more suddenly than when she remembered this present, her eyes slowly figured out the symbol in the middle of the large circle. It rested above a single line crossing past horizontally, perfectly placed in the middle like it measured the diameter. She narrowed her eyes and leaned close to it, pouting her lips like it would help for reasons she didn't know of.

"Advoco... voro...".

She didn't know what it meant, but that's what it apparently said. But how could she read and understand it? This language wasn't of the Equestrian kind, and it made pretty much no sense no matter what she tried to come up with. And just as her thoughts began to surround Twilight's intentions with this present, she only had time to widen her eyes in absolute shock and fright.

The line crossing past the circle opened, revealing a dark void in the middle of a pool of white filling the circle. And in that instance, all the drawn symbols illuminated a dark blue light, growing stronger for each passing second as the newly opened eye on the parchment moved around in a chaos. A swirling noise sounding like it absorbed and consumed something echoed out in the big room.

"Aahhhh!" Fluttershy screamed in pure terror and dropped the parchment to the floor among the torn present paper and bands, mortified and utterly confused over what in Equestria this was. She fell on her behind, hurting her back a little but none the less preventing her to crawl backwards away from the scary object on the floor.

The eye kept moving around as the chantings flashed brightly and finally imploded, adding the light it created to the eye for purposes unknown to the pegasus. However, when the light had flashed by, the eye had turned into a vortex which expanded from the circle. After just a second, it widened into a hole of glimmering lights, big enough to fit a pony if it would be dumb enough to walk into it. As Fluttershy felt more fear tainting her heart, all of the animals in her woke up thanks to the strong light illuminating the room and the odd noises.

Birds flew out from their nests, critters escaped their little homes and ran all over the floor together with Angel who rose his head in an instance. He had already been awake since he heard Fluttershy's scream, but ignored it until now. Before a minute had passed, all the animals had escaped either to the upper level or in a dark corner where safety existed.

As the vortex finally was wide enough to cover meters of space from the center, the yellow pegasus mare panted with beads of sweat breaking from her body. She didn't understand anything else but the horror growing in her mind, aware that this couldn't be good. But it was not until the swirling noises died out that she understood something else was going to happen.

The coat of glimmering dark blue light cracked like a water surface, allowing something totally different to emerge from the pool of obviously magic material. It rose high up in the air, almost reaching the ceiling as it slowly emerged together with several identical looking things next to it.

Fluttershy's entire body trembled, her jaw dropped and her eyebrows shot up. But as her eyes widened, they both reflected the monstrous being appearing from the magical pool.

Four dark green, vine-looking limbs, all coated in an unknown substance dripping from them like sticky liquid. They all reached out several meters and swayed lightly from left to right to keep their balance. All of them crocked like they had necks and instantly pointed at Fluttershy, revealing their tight orifices at the end of each tentacle. They had no suction cups, so they couldn't be that of an octopus, sadly enough confusing the defenseless mare even more.

"Wh... wha... what... w-what?" she exclaimed and almost broke out in tears from the mere sight of the disgusting vine-looking things.

But the appendages didn't pay any attention to her puny voice, instead arched forward as the first one shot at her like a whip. The mare squealed in fear as the wet and agile tentacle wrapped itself around her left hindleg and clenched, summoning a faint signal of pain to Fluttershy's brain. Before she could react to what was going on, another of the slithery monsters whipped away to grab her other hindleg, now paralyzing her ability to get away at all.

"No! No! What... what are you doing?" she hollered out as the rivers from her eyes expressed the sorrow, showing her rejection to this so far aggressive behavior.

The slippery tentacles which held onto her hindlegs tensed, attempting to spread her limbs. Her screams intensified when the only possible image in her head started to become reality, thus her very reason for struggling back by floundering her hindlegs. But no matter how hard she tried, the forelegs couldn't help due to the preciousness in her stomach preventing such actions. Instead she could just grunt while helplessly trying to reach her suspended legs.

Without any greater resistance, the two unoccupied tentacles threw themselves towards the two remaining targets in order to completely release the poor mare from all kind of mobility aside from her weak wings. In the snap of a second, their slippery flesh surrounded the pony's soft fur and certainly more drier skin, locking themselves around her fetlocks like she wore chained cuffs.

In the next moment, Fluttershy realized just how trapped she actually was. Now the slimy limbs could move her just the way they wanted, and the first thing on their list was to finally separate her hindlegs from each other, opening wide for her pretty marehood to get exposed right in front of the illuminating pool her violators came from. The tentacles used more force by pressing down her forelegs mercilessly to the floor, giving her the position as if she already was going to give birth here and now.

The terror was already consuming enough for Fluttershy. Feeling this abandoned and scared at once was really nothing new for her, but this time it came with such an intense wave. For a moment, she thought they were actually going to kill her. That was until she opened her teary eyes and accidentally glanced at the magic circle emerging from the floor.

From the middle of the four already summoned beings, another three identical ones slithered up from the seemingly bottomless vortex, raising up in an arched position to aim a little lower and more precise at the middle. The suspended mare gasped as the additions moved slowly towards her spread thighs, causing her to scream out in her highest pitch when the event turned from bad to nightmarish. Her lungs almost overexerted themselves until one of the three idle monsters twitched to her ear-cracking noise. Just like that, it jumped over her body, aiming straight into the wide-open hole causing that annoying noise.

"AAAHhglmph...!" her voice choked instantly with the fat and sticky appendage stuffing her mouth full of alien flesh, going all the way down her throat for just a second before sliding up again. Fluttershy coughed from the violent attack, stunned long enough for the two other tentacles to peacefully reach her nether lips.

The innocent eyes kept crying, especially when they opened wide in pain and furthered denial. As her labia split up, so did her sphincter from the intruders. Their already slippery skin proved to have no problems breaking through the tight openings, easily sliding inside each warm hole to explore her inner flesh while causing her pain and agony. The pony couldn't fight back. All her ability was to lie there, completely suspended while her mouth, marehood and anal were unwillingly penetrated, choking her with disgusting meat and violating her sacred grounds.

Fluttershy felt shame when the extremely vague pulses of pleasure moved inside her senses. These tentacles were at least as big as her stallion, if not even larger. Sadly, she didn't like how fast the other one in her rectum moved.

Once it dug deeper to enlarge the rest of her warm anal, a shriek of ache bucked her mind to no end. She twisted and jerked her head all ways possible, searching for any way to break loose from this scene of rape. But the constricting tentacles just tensed further to keep her in place while the others kept working.

The one inside her stuffed pink slit moved further inside, pushing aside all blocking flesh to reach even deeper inside. Being the very pony who this abomination was inside, Fluttershy grit her teeth for each inch it slithered and moved around in her inner walls. The one inside her behind didn't got much deeper than a few inches before it started moving around carefully, like it waited for the tight rectum to get used to its large size. But the so far most disgusting part was without doubt the tentacle in her mouth, jerking and waving back and forth in her mouth like she was giving it a serious blowjob without her actually doing anything at all but receiving. She almost put a little focus on what it tasted like, but it was completely unidentified. Was this how magic tasted?

The pegasus suddenly gasped and relaxed her filled mouth. The long appendage in her female cavern had reached its end, the opening to the womb.

At that moment, the tentacle in her mouth stopped moving too, simply remaining in her mouth all still. Fluttershy's muffled whimpering and slight grunts didn't get anywhere in the air when a large dosage of excruciating fear woke up. That disgusting thing was just a few inches away from her foal. Her eyes moved ever so slowly down to her belly, begging to Celestia nothing would happen now. The tentacle had stopped moving after bumping into her very small and tight opening, remaining still for several seconds to further the poor mare's moment of absolute fear. There was no way it could get inside, however.

After the short moment of stillness and silence, the sticky appendage ripped out from her inside in an instant, rippling out a quick shot of pain in Fluttershy's brain as she threw her head back with a groan. The tentacle slipped back in the dark blue pool of magic substance, disappearing as its role apparently was over.

Fluttershy panted, relieved that it finally was out of her inner. She could still feel the very uncomfortable intruder in her rectum, but that sort of pain was excluded and ignored when her concern for the baby suddenly took up all place. And the one in her mouth was actually not so disturbing anymore. It was like it didn't exist there for a moment.

Her tired head and body had already reached their limits in what they could take, but she still felt this wasn't really over yet. Did those things came her just to dig inside her orifices and then leave? Then why were the other ones still here holding all four of her legs?

She was just a second from finding out...

Her ears picked up a sound coming from the dark blue glimmering pool, so she looked up from the floor again to see her swollen stomach blocking the sight of the creepy hole in the floor. As she watched, a new appendage with the same thickness and agile movement appeared. Only this one had already differed itself from the others by making slight screeching noises. Fluttershy felt shivers up her spine as the awful noises sounding like a strangled animal aimed at her.

It was then she saw the absolutely biggest difference. Instead of just a small orifice dripping an unknown fluid, two sets of razor sharp teeth decorated the face of this tentacle, opening its mouth wide to reveal the other sets deeper inside its long, damp body. All of the upper rows dripped what seemed to be some sort of saliva, pouring out from the mouth to the floor.

In the background of its own horrifying screech, Fluttershy hollered out from the top of her lungs when this ultimate form of monstrosity from her imagination plunged towards her fragile sex.

It was more brutal and merciless than the previous one, mauling past her sensitive flesh. The screams from her mouth weren't heard, but her teeth chewed on the medium soft flesh in her mouth. The tentacle slipped out from her mouth, flinging itself around to escape the pain, giving the orifice it was supposed to silence an opportunity to scream out in pain.

"Aaahhhh! No! Aaahhhh, please stoooop!" her desperate and high-pitched voice yelled, fully ignored by the new intruder in her marehood. She kept roaring, it kept going further.

Finally it hit her womb, bumping with a slam into the insignificant opening. Fluttershy grimaced from the utter ache that brought, one again silenced as she looked down at the remaining body outside of her female sex.

The tentacle armed with teeth opened its mouth wide, stretching the surrounding meat enough to let its jaws be wide-open. A few even smaller appendages moved out from its mouth, attaching themselves to the tight hole of the womb and tensed.

Fluttershy's scream echoed out in the room as her precious womb suddenly was ripped open a few inches. Like a bag of blood and water, a flood of the two substances gorged the disgusting tentacle as it all poured out from the tight hole on the wooden floor. The mare hollered and struggled, jerking the vines around her fetlocks to understand what happened to her. But when she understood it was her womb it opened, a most hideous realization came to her mind.

Fluttershy widened here eyes and forgot the pain for a mere second...

"No... n... NOOOOOOO!".

And like it was on queue, the carnivorous appendage plummeted inside the open womb, where the defenseless foal was. It's teeth sunk into the immature flesh, causing the unborn child to twitch before a chunk of its meat ripped of.

Fluttershy repeated what she screamed. She could hear the noises, all the squishy noises from her moving belly. She could see the small bumps from the tentacle moving around inside her womb as it kept eating her foal. Piece by piece, the sharp teeth ripped off a new piece of flesh and swallowed it down the internal grinder of more teeth. Blood splattered everywhere inside Fluttershy's womb, pieces of meat streamed out, the sound of flesh being ripped apart and crunched filled her ears, and an eternal imagination of the most unforgiving world took shape before her eyes.

The monstrous tentacle shrieked between each bite. Fluttershy could hear it. She heard the monster screaming until it buried its teeth in her child's throat and finally killed it. Its body bumped everywhere, forcing the pony who was supposed to be a mother to see all the tumbles from her belly and all the painful beats it received from the womb. It went for the umbilical cord, tearing it off from the foal without actually damaging it before continuing to dismember and eat its dish of innocent flesh.

Fluttershy could only cry, watch as her most precious treasure was consumed in a bloodbath inside her own stomach. She couldn't protect it, the foal couldn't protect itself. It was a helpless victim as the rests of its body parts fell off only to be devoured in an instant.

Her scream weren't just because of the otherworldly pain, but also the endless torment in her head when she saw the bitter reality. Her whole world fell into ruins as the indescribable signals raped her mind to no end. Soon she couldn't scream anymore, she could just grunt and occasionally groan, twitch a little as a large shock vibrated in her mind. Her ears deafened, she couldn't hear. Her eyes blurred, she couldn't see. Everything lost its meaning now. She couldn't see nor hear to understand the reality. But she could smell, she most certainly could smell.

Smell the blood pouring out from her stuffed marehood...

Her tears poured down as her tired vocal cord hardly could agree to the mere grunting. Her thoughts surrounded Big Macintosh. Why wasn't he here? What would he say? How would she explain this? Could she even live with this?

Before she could answer her own question, the carnivore inside her womb was done. The last piece of blood-drenched meat was crushed between its teeth, allowing it to slip out from the wide-open and empty womb only to slide through the bloodied inner walls and out past her labia. A whip of blood splattered out on the walls.

Fluttershy had her head laying down on the hard floor again. Her tears and sobbing coughs attracted the tentacle, thus the reason why it extended over her body to look down on her muzzle of sorrow. The poor mare didn't have to turn her eyes to see it. She saw the monster covered in blood, how it swayed lightly to keep its balance while aiming at her from a meter's distance. The mouth filled with razor sharp teeth opened wide, spilling out a thick waterfall of blood it swallowed during the ordeal over Fluttershy's face.

She couldn't keep her mouth closed. She knew who's blood this was, and the shock itself was so strong she couldn't hold herself. About a gallon of the scarlet fluid filled her mouth, and not until she felt the taste of her own foal's blood, she became aware of the strong jerks in her stomach. She threw her head to the side and vomited up the blood with her latest meal, digested and warm. A puddle of brown, red and what-not escaped.

The blood stopped raining down on her, finally done soaking her mane and face. Now she was ruined on the outside as well as on the inside... in all possible interpretations about the mind and body.

The yellow mare coughed up the rest, forming more of the large puddle she laid in while the dark green tentacle retreated back to the dark blue pool.

Fluttershy couldn't think anymore with the moment hovering over her memories. Only a partial wish for death passed by every now and then. But what pushed aside this idea was the large stallion still in her dreams. She knew there would be at last some sort of comfort, that's why she only tried to think of him and not the gruesome and mortifying fact that her stomach was a little smaller now.

But it wasn't over just yet. As she almost passed out, the tentacle hanging above her head aimed for its old target again, plunging inside the mouth of its victim. Fluttershy didn't care. It could do whatever it wanted to her now, not that she gave a flying feather about it. However, as something new popped up from the circle and pool of magic, she wondered if it was death approaching.

It was another tentacle, unique to the others and also its previous friend. This one was a bit fatter and had a much larger orifice on its tip. It's stickiness and slippery body was just like the others, however. Without any time to waste, it went it the same way like the previous one, only it was much more blood and mangled inner flesh now.

The mare let out a weak moan as her hole was penetrated again, leaving the rest to be as its new visitor had another goal in mind without her knowledge.

The intruding appendage reached the massacred womb, discovering its purpose now could be fulfilled inside this warm and bloody inner. The orifice of this tentacle expanded and widened out to form a suction cup, and as soon as it was of enough size it attached itself to the enlarged hole of the womb.

Fluttershy shivered, wondering why they kept doing this to her. Finally she could also ask herself why Twilight would do this. Was this intentional? No, it had to be some mistake. A horrible, HORRIBLE mistake. And no, she couldn't even imagine to reach the consideration of forgiveness or intolerance to it. She was just completely destroyed, not sure if she wanted to live or die anymore.

Meanwhile, the tentacle currently residing in the other hole of Fluttershy started moving. It had been inside her rectum during the feast, moving occasionally every now and then without getting noticed due to the other event's gruesome nature. But now it was time for it to serve a purpose too by moving deeper. It slithered deeper up her anal, moving past the more and more filthy parts... and pressed even further.

Even if her spirit was pretty much gone, Fluttershy simply couldn't ignore the intense ache as the tentacle broke in through the part of her bowl that wasn't her rectum anymore. Her sore and exhausted lungs found energy to squeal, followed by a dying grunt as soon as the appendage in her mouth reacted to the puny voice. And without any warning, it shot down her throat, going several inches down until it expanded her neck due to its size. The tortured mare widened her eyes as another tear among those many others broke out. She couldn't breath.

But the tentacle had a reason for this behavior. As soon as it had traveled far enough, fluids started pumping from its roots in the dark blue circle. The other tentacle deep up her anal did the same, in the end spraying out the goo traveling through it.

Suddenly, Fluttershy couldn't feel anything where the slithery intruders traveled. Her guts slowly succumbed into numbness as the tranquilizing liquid poured from each vine-looking orifice. And when that temporary problem was solved, the tentacle inside her bowls kept digging further as the one in her mouth left her throat once again in peace. She could breath again, but not without receiving a stain of the sticky substance spraying over her bloodied face without an effect.

Somehow, the thing going unnaturally deep inside her behind managed to shift in size, shrinking to get smaller as it entered the tighter and more narrow guts. Apparently it was an ability coming from its magical origin.

With Fluttershy not being able to feel anything on the inside, the disgusting being inside her marehood started pumping too.

However, since it was connected to her womb, it had a far more important thing to pump than a mere tranquilizing liquid. As the first bloated mass went from the pool up in the long body, squeezing past Fluttershy's bloody and massacred sex, it ended up in the enlarged womb. She could still feel inside that part of her body, and it was something round and rather hard.

Just a short blink of an eye later, another pump with the same size traveled through the tentacle inside her body, and another, and another...

Load after load while the other monster dug past the remaining bowls, eggs of an alien kind stacked up in a pile inside the violated womb, tumbling around until the lack of space forced them together in a narrow formation. Fluttershy felt the load building up inside her, and she didn't want to know what in Equestria these things filled her up with. But whatever it was, it had to be something bad after all the nightmarish things they had done to her. But no matter what they had planned, she was still doomed to just lie down and watch as it continued.

First eating her unborn foal and then filling her up with their own offspring. This kind and naïve mare didn't know these horrifying things even could happen. Was this real? Was she dreaming? Yes, this had to be a dream, because such an abomination like this couldn't exist. But no, it hurt... and you don't feel pain in dreams.

Dream or not, the tentacle kept impregnating her with more eggs until the last one went inside and she was full. Once the last egg was pumped inside her womb, the suction cup around this appendage sprayed something else than eggs. Now it was a fluid almost like the tranquilizing kind, only this one didn't make her feel numb at all.

The question mark was about to form up in the mare's head, but the time for that wasn't enough. Suddenly, she felt a retching in stomach, a very violent one too. And now she couldn't feel anything there either...

She jerked her head several times, unable to get away from this progressing sickness occupying her mind to the brim with malevolence. In the end, she closed her mouth as a load of vomit traveled up her throat again. But then, she was forced to open it again and finally let the filth out.

Along with the thing that caused all of this.

In an eruption of disgusting puke shooting up like a fountain in the air, the tentacle which had traveled all the way from Fluttershy's anal through her bowls had finally emerged from her mouth.

The pegasus couldn't scream or even know what to do other than just stare at this horror. The slimy and filthy monster waved and kept shooting its warm liquid all over the floor, soon stopping when it realized it was outside again. But now the thin body of this extremely long tentacle was all inside Fluttershy, filling every bowl connected to her food digestion. And thanks to its numbing poison, she couldn't feel a thing

She stared, unable to breathe again and fully assured she didn't want to remember this. Even if this was a dream, she wouldn't stand living with it. The sight of this struggling thing currently forcing out her tongue while thrusting from her sphincter, together with the fact that her stomach was bloated and round again, had made all this into a scene that convinced her to see one and only ending to this. She was going to die.

In the heat of the waiting moment, the eggs inside Fluttershy's womb bathed in the fluids the planting tentacle showered them in. It was a small quantity which had increased and got stuck to all the hard shells like glue. The sticky substance worked with nutrients, processing what was going to be the very fulfilled meaning and purpose of these otherworldly creatures.

The eggs found what they needed from the helpful fluids, soon enlarging as they all grew in size, maturing to hatch from where they were. All they needed was a warm and fertile ground, and now nothing could stop the ultimate goal for these hard containers of life.

Fluttershy's lungs were blocked from all oxygen, her world was dying again. From the blur she could only see her swollen belly vibrating and moving, the eggs hatched. It was tight and warm, loose and cold, just about enough and way too much. Her eyes rolled back as the last tear she could muster fell from her tear canal. The world faded more and more, reality grasped her soul and embraced her in a hollow hug, telling her it was alright.

If she could, her lips would have smile.

In an explosion, all walls in the cottage were stained and repainted in a second with thick and scarlet fluids. The ceiling and floor had several bits of squishy substance stuck to each surface alongside the blood. Like a maddened painter creating a piece of angered art, the room was redecorated in a grim aura from the warm blood dripping down the walls.

The sparkle in the once timid and kind pony's eyes disappeared, leaving behind her defiled and lifeless corpse in a pitiful scene of breeding. But what had hatched from this body had no respect for its grounds, instantly looking around in their newly gained shape and bodies to see their first source of meal. The tentacles still inside the dead body quickly slipped out, leaving the newly hatched nest for the infants to consume in the way they had to.

All of the appendages released the yellow corpse covered in blood and guts with a ripped open belly, withdrawing to the dark blue pool of magic until none remained. Soon, the pool turned into a vortex again, shrinking in size, color and shape until it dispatched itself into the bleached parchment.

Dozens of small critter-like beings crawled out from the remains, noticing all the gory organs around their birth grounds. Without hesitating, they instantly went for everything they could reach, the little shrieking and blood-soaked monsters. They were far away shaped as the tentacles which had planted them. They had four limbs and a round little body together with a tiny neck attached with a head. Their black color and what seemed to be future wings separated them too. They were not ponies, but not far from it either.

The parchment laying on the floor was blank, all the symbols gone...

* * *

Thirty minutes later, when the moon still stood high over the lands of Equestria, a red stallion hurried along the path to the cottage. He had been working overtime in order to make sure his family could last another week without his help, which sadly forced him into a very long day today.

He reached the door, panting calmly as he fixed his mane with a quick hoof-comb over it. He figured Fluttershy was probably worried sick of him and the baby, so the least thing he could do was to look a little decent He couldn't hear very much from the inside as he put his ear to the door, but he could also figure that perhaps his marefriend had gone to bed anyways.

Without a doubt, he carefully pushed open the unlocked door, smiling in case she would sit inside the darkened room just to wait.

The door creaked open...

In a united attack, dozens of monsters smashed up the door and swarmed over the big stallion while he still was in a state of shock. His deep voice could only shout as several bodies hardly big as his marefriend landed around him, shrieking in the background of the buzzing wings. All of them surrounded him, joining in their first feast of what they really needed...

* * *

In a distance within the dying echoes of Big Mac's screams and coughs, Twilight Sparkle the unicorn sat on a little hill with a fine view over the isolated cottage. She could hear the fine pony slowly succumbing to the wills and hunger of the hatchlings, and she couldn't be more pleased. A little giggle escaped her mouth as she curved her lips into a smile.

"Looks like my spell still works..." she stated and looked down at the soft and chilly grass on the ground. Right next to her she had an entire stockpile of identical scrolls stacked in two saddlebags. Her magical horn focused on the bags, using a telekinetic spell while standing up on all four.

The belt swept around her waist, locking firmly and getting adjusted so they looked okay before she took her first step towards Ponyville.

"And now to get these to all the other bearers... then we can start over...".

With those words, the lavender unicorn released the most vile grin her lips could form as she looked up at the moon.

A flash of green surged through her reflecting eyes...

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

Well... this was my first attempt for a gore-fic. I don't know, I just wanted to be creative since there has been a bunch of clop-fictions with tentacles. You know me, being original and stuff.

And unless you've already guessed it: yes, this was meant to be as disturbing as possible.

But what some of you probably didn't know is that there are actually hentai about this. Seriously, tentacles filling women with some weird stuff which causes them to explode, and people get turned on to that.

Hey, I don't judge, and I can see sexual fetish in anything. If anypony of you actually clopped to this, I can just say... well, you're not alone (…...) Anyhow, you guys might wanna know that this is MY LAST ONE-SHOT.

Yep, so now it's back to Ponyville's Lusts and Tears of Ecstasy, each week and in a regular pace ^^

Thank you guys for being so understanding to my break even though it went on for a little longer than planned. Thanks, guys... seriously. I love you all.

And for the love of Celestia, comment and say whatever you want about this. Every little piece of critic is appreciated.

Brohoof on ya all!


End file.
